Little Angels
by BritishSweden
Summary: Angels lived in heaven from the beginning of time. They were the same as every single one of us in the way that they played with their father and each other. Until their father just disappeared. Ever since the four eldest brothers have been given the task of looking after their younger brothers and preparing them for their future. However, it wasn't going to go smoothly was it?
1. Chapter 1

_Little Angels_

Chapter 1

Castiel, a young but very mature angel, stood confidently beside his brother, glancing up now and then to check he was standing correctly. He looked over all his other brothers and sisters who were playing across the clouds in front of him.

"Don't you want to play with our siblings Castiel?" Michael -the older brother- asked.

"No. I like standing here with you," he told him looking up blankly.

Michael looked away from him slowly and continued to survey the cloud tops.

"Michael?" Castiel asked slowly.

"Yes little brother."

"Why do we all look different? We were all created by our father but on earth, brothers and sisters have something about them that shows they are family." Castiel states looking down at the cloud which he had begun to kick up clumps of with his clean, black shoes.

Michael looked out over each individual angel running around the shimmering, white area below the two.

"It's hard to explain," he began, looking back at the blue-eyed angel beside him, "When the time comes, for each angel, they'll leave heaven and land on earth."

"Why?" Castiel interrupted, panic laced in his tone.

"For no wrong reason." Michael replied with haste, "Every angel has to leave at some point to help father. Just for a while, but you will return."

This cheered up the young boy who seemed comforted by the tale.

"Anyway, as I was saying, when this happens every angel must find their vessel that will carry them to do God's work on earth."

The little boy looked confused, "So, how does this explain why we are all so different?"

Michael looked down on him and gave him a small smile, "We develop the same features and appearance as our vessel so, when the time comes, we can find the right vessel for us."

The boy looked forward, deep in thought. He had always imagined that there would be a more simple explanation than this. Just maybe, "that's not how it works with angels". But, now he'd heard it, he couldn't help but feel a little disheartened knowing that, somewhere out there on earth, there was someone who looked exactly like him. As if, he had no identity of his own.

This sadness must have shown on his face because Michael whispered, "Don't worry, it's all going to be okay. Father blessed you with good looks unlike poor Zachariah."

Michael pointed at a small chubby angel with scruffy, brown hair who was toddling after a slightly older girl.

Castiel managed a small, half smile.

"Come on cheer up," Michael poked his nose and smiled gracefully at the young boy, "You should smile more."

**OoO**

Anna ran over the clouds laughing as a group of small, winged boys followed behind her. She weaved in and out of pillars, supporting roofing above her, her ginger hair following as she sprinted away from the smaller angels.

Reaching a maze, she slid down and hid behind one of the thick walls and listened as they all went galloping past.

"Anna," a small voice called out from the other side of the wall, "Anna, can I talk to you please?"

Anna moved around the corner and saw the boy dressed in a suit.

"Castiel," she smiled, "Have you come to join the game?"

Anna moved back into her hiding position and patted the spot next to her. The boy didn't make a move to sit; instead he stood and watched her with a slight tilt of his head.

"You said you wanted to ask me something?" Anna started, looking him in the eye and smiling gently.

"Why are you hiding?" He asked, puzzlement in his voice.

She giggled lightly at his expression, "We are playing a game of hide and seek, tig."

Castiel looked at her, confused further and blinked slowly.

"Someone counts to 20 while everyone else hides. When that someone has finished counting, they have to find all our siblings and tap them lightly. Then that angel has to help find everyone else. I'm the last one to be found," she explained, noticeably proud of this achievement, "Gabriel taught it to me before you were all created."

Castiel stood silently, thinking over what he had just been told. He then walked next to Anna and sat down beside her. He crossed his legs over each other and traced the outline of his shoe with his thumb.

"Can you help me get strong like Michael?" The boy asked steadily, "Please?"

Anna, rather taken a back by the sudden change in subject, looked at him and considered his question carefully.

"Why the sudden want for a tutor?" She questioned pushing a curl of hair away from his face with her forefinger.

"Well, big brother told me that one day I will go to earth to complete a task for father." He explained with great importance, "He told me that everyone has to do it and, I want to make sure I do it right."

Castiel looked up at the girl with an unreadable expression. She pushed a lock of ginger hair behind her ear and looked back, concern etched on her face. The young angel was already a solitary and unusual boy, not really partaking in usual games like the others. He was always wrapped up in the future rather than focusing on the present and making it count. She had a feeling that Michael hadn't helped at all with the telling if this tale.

"It's nothing to worry about now," she muttered giving the boy a reassuring pat on the head, "The time will come, but not for a long time yet. Don't just sit and wait, enjoy every second before and don't worry now, there's plenty of time for that later."

He looked away from her and muttered, "Okay," before standing and walking out of the maze.


	2. Chapter 2

_Little Angels_

_Author Note: Hey, I'm sorry I've took so long to upload but my Internet router died so I've had absolutely no Internet and therefore no way of updating. I've already written 6 and a half chapters so they should be up rather regularly probably every Monday. Let's aim for that! Now I have my Internet back they shall be up every Monday. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~BritishSweden_

Chapter 2

Lucifer, a tall angel with chocolate brown floppy hair, stood quietly at the edge of the cloud. He looked down on the humans with a sneer. He felt a light tap on the side of his leg and turned to see a tiny boy with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Brother, what's wrong?" The small angel asked slowly.

Lucifer's features softened as he lowered himself to the young angels height, "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You just looked... Upset." He replied looking a little uncomfortable.

Lucifer looked at the boy lovingly and sighed, "Do you remember the days before father created the humans?"

Castiel thought about it before shaking his head, "I don't think I was old enough."

"Father used to join us on the clouds and teach us new games. He didn't have a care," he said with an airy smile on his face, "That all changed when the humans came. He showed us our abilities and expected us to bow down to them."

Lucifer looked away from the boy and down at his now clenched fist in the white, cotton cloud.

Castiel shuffled awkwardly. He looked at his brother with concern swimming in his deep blue eyes.

"Why do you hate them so much?" He questioned, "They too are like brother and sisters to us, father created them."

"They will never be my family," he muttered harshly, his voice filled with venom, "They destroy the planet that father slaved over and created solely for them. They kill each other without regret, they aren't family. Family care for each other, they give their lives for one another not take them away without a second thought. I will never bow to them."

Castiel looked away from his brother, down to his small, chubby hands laid in his lap.

"Don't worry though," Lucifer said sitting cross-legged and looking up at the young boy, "It's no worry of yours. It's something for the big boys to talk about okay?"

Castiel didn't move or say anything for a long time. He had been given a lot of information, which is what he had aimed for today but, it was a lot to think about. He ran everything through in his head before looking back at his brother.

"Okay," he mumbled.

"Now, why don't you go and play with the others? I'm sure they'd love you to join."

Lucifer ruffled his hair with a large hand before standing back to his full height and smiling confidently at the angel.

Castiel didn't return the smile but instead he gave a little wave of his hand and turned to leave the man alone.

As he left Lucifer's features grew hard again and he kicked at the cloud.

"I can't let this happen to them all," he muttered to himself, "I have to do something."

**OoO**

"I'm coming ready or not!" Gabriel yelled, spinning round and nearly bowling Castiel over in his haste to find his younger siblings.

"Sorry Cassy," the man said, a brilliant smile on his face as he straightened the boy's clothes, "Let me fix that."

Gabriel reached into his pocket and took out a couple of bright coloured lollipops and held them out to the boy. The child hesitantly reached out and took one, all the while looking at his brother questioningly.

"Don't worry, they aren't poisoned," he reassured him with a small flick of his hair, "Try it."

Gabriel quickly took the lolly and unwrapped it before replacing it in the angel's hand. Castiel looked at the sweet carefully before popping it into his mouth.

At first he had no reaction but he soon began to suck it contently.

"Like it?" Gabriel asked, placing one in his own mouth.

The young boy nodded, satisfied.

"It's my own creation. I used the things father made on Earth for the humans. Help me look?" The older brother asked taking a step and looking back and him.

Holding that lollipop, Gabriel couldn't deny that his brother looked adorable. However, he said nothing on the matter; he didn't think that Castiel would enjoy being called cute.

"Where have you been Cassy," Gabriel asked, removing the lolly from his mouth and waving it around as he spoke, "We've been looking for you. We wanted you to join in the game."

Castiel wandered beside his brother and took the sweet from his mouth, "I've been talking to Michael, Lucifer and Anna."

"Can I ask what about?"

"Things," the boy replied vaguely, replacing the treat.

Gabriel laughed to himself as he saw Uriel trying his best not to giggle as he hid behind a bush. Gabriel couldn't help himself. He snook up on the boy and shouted, "Boo!"

Uriel practically jumped out of his skin with a small squeak.

"I've found you!" He smiled at the boy, helping him up and dusting off his beautiful white clothes.

"You scared me!" The little boy gasped, an innocent smile displayed on his face.

Castiel's expression didn't change the whole time, which worried Gabriel.

"Hey, Uriel. You go and have a look for everyone else while I talk to Cassy okay?" He told him.

Uriel nodded and wobbled off to find all the other hiding angels.

"What's wrong brother?" Gabriel asked bobbing to the angel's height and sticking the stick in the ground, "Please tell me, you seem unusually gloomy."

Castiel looked down without a reply. He shuffled his feet a little, uncomfortably.

The older angel took his hands and smiled at him, "I'm worried about you Castiel," he sighed, "You're always sad and I think you're growing up too fast. You need to let the adults deal with things and you need to concentrate on being a child."

Castiel looked to him, tears in his eyes. Gabriel wiped them away with his thumb gently, smiling at him softly.

"It's all going to be okay," he hugged him to his chest and smiled, "You need to stop worrying about things that aren't for you to worry about."

"Yes brother," he whispered, sniffing and clearing his tears, "I just don't want us to fall apart."

Gabriel clenched his jaw and breathed deeply before putting on his casual smile.

"Don't worry Cassy, we'll always be together."


	3. Chapter 3

_Little Angels_

Chapter 3

Gabriel walked towards his slightly older brother, a toffee melting slowly in his mouth.

"Luci," he called, "How's your day been."

The elder angel look up at the man and brushed his chocolate brown hair out of his face with the back of his hand before looking back over the skies.

"Relatively uneventful," he replied in monotone.

"Relatively?" Gabriel smiled, finishing his toffee, "Castiel came to see me earlier."

The angel turned to look at the younger slowly, "And what did he have to say?"

Gabriel sniggered, "Don't play games Luci," he replaced the toffee with another sweet, "What did you say to him?"

Gabriel wasn't going to let his brother get away with it. Castiel really didn't need anymore pressure after what he suspected Michael had said. Lucifer may be older and their fathers favourite but, that gave him no right to force his opinions upon their younger brother.

"Nothing of importance," he said coolly.

Gabriel spoke calmly, "Just don't do it again."

"You, little brother, cannot tell me what to do," Lucifer muttered looking at the sandy haired angel dangerously. He couldn't allow his younger brother to order him around.

"And you, big brother, cannot force views upon our siblings. Don't do it again."

Gabriel turned to walk away but found he was being held against a wall with his brothers silver spike glinting by his throat. He kept calm and looked into his brother's deep, black eyes.

"You are hurting him brother. You may try and act like you don't care but I can see right through you. You care about us all, too much, some may say."

Lucifer kept the knife there but his eyes softened at the younger's words.

**OoO**

Castiel was sat on a hill under a tree bearing perfect, red apples when a boy -a little older than him- approached.

"Hello," the boy beamed at him, kneeling down.

Castiel looked at him, with a small tilt of his head.

"Why are you talking to me?" He enquired bluntly.

"Well, I was trying to find some more people to join a game I'm playing with a group over there," he pointed behind himself, "And, I saw you up here and thought I'd ask you."

He smiled pleasantly at the confused dark haired angel in front of him, "I'm Balthazar. What's your name?"

"Castiel," he replied, straightening his head. He looked the boy up and down before extending a hand to him.

Balthazar took it and shook before moving round and sitting beside him.

"It's really nice up here," he commented looking below, "Can I ask why you are alone?"

Castiel looked down at the cloud curling round his shoes, "It's peaceful. I can come here and think about things and see what everyone else is doing."

"Maybe I could join you sometime?" The boy asked looking at him happily.

Castiel looked at the boy for a second before nodding. He wasn't sure why Balthazar would want to sit with him but it might be nice to have some company sometimes.

Balthazar smiled and held the other boys hand, "Come and play with us!"

Castiel hesitated for a second before standing. As soon as he did he was pulled along by his brother. He wasn't one hundred percent sure about playing with all his other brothers and sisters. They didn't seem to like him that much and he wasn't invited often but, he found new confidence from this new friend and didn't resist.

**OoO**

Michael rounded the corner to see brother pinning brother against the wall. Lucifer was pushed off Gabriel when Michael flew at him and he cried out as he hit the floor. Michael quickly appeared beside Gabriel.

"Are you okay brother?" He asked ignoring his slightly crumpled sibling that he'd just knocked down.

"Perfectly," he muttered, looking at his oldest brother distastefully.

Lucifer brushed himself off and stood up glaring at the eldest's back.

"You told Castiel didn't you?" Gabriel began, "What did you think you were doing?"

Distant laughter echoed in the silence that had surrounded the siblings. Michael dropped his eye line and sighed deeply.

"He asked and I answered."

Gabriel looked at him in disbelief, "Why would you tell him that? He's a child, you had no right!"

"I have every right!" Michael shouted back powerfully.

Gabriel stopped briefly, taken aback by the sudden outburst from the angel.

"What are you both trying to do?" Gabriel asked, a little softer, "He's only a kid and should be treated like one. Castiel hasn't done anything to deserve this."

Both brothers looked at each other sadly. They knew that their younger sibling was right and no matter how they looked at it, they were wrong.

"You're right," Michael said looking back to Gabriel solemnly, "Castiel may not act as a child but he should still be given the chance to be one."

"I agree, my actions were wrong," Lucifer added quickly.

Gabriel smiled at the both of them and pulled a lollipop from thin air.

"Good. Now let's leave little Cassy out of our affairs from now on. Let him be a child as long as he can be."

He popped a fresh lollipop into his mouth and strode away, laughter playing on his lips. He's just made his older brothers kneel at his feet. How could that not be considered hilarious?


	4. Chapter 4

_Little Angels_

_Author Note: A cute chapter here! I hope you all enjoy!_

_Review Thanks: Lakes, ZenyZootSuit and FireChildSlytherin5. I really appreciate it!_

Chapter 4

Balthazar dragged Castiel for a couple of minutes before emerging into a clearing where a group of young angels were stood. Anna was stood, a little taller than the others, in the center.

"What do you want to play then?" She asked bobbing slightly to the young angels height.

"Tig?" Uriel suggested, beaming up at the ginger haired girl.

"Tug of War?" A group said in sync before giggling loudly at each other.

Castiel looked at all his brothers and sisters in front of him and stopped short. Balthazar turned to him with a look of concern.

"What's wrong Cassy?" He asked sadly.

Castiel wasn't sure how to reply. He had never been close to his siblings and they generally stayed away from him. He knew that he wasn't what they would all consider a fun person. He just didn't see the point in distracting himself from preparation for his future. It wasn't that he didn't like the games, he hadn't ever played any, and it's just that, he didn't want to disappoint Michael.

"Cassy?" Balthazar repeated.

Castiel snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him with a small smile, "I'm okay."

Balthazar wasn't sure that his brother was telling the truth but he turned to the rest of his siblings and beamed at them.

"I found one of our brothers alone so I invited him to play with us," he shouted gleefully.

All the young angels turned to where the two boys were stood. Anna looked at them shocked. She had asked Castiel many a time to join a game with them but he'd always say he was busy. Whatever Balthazar had done to get him here, she needed to learn it.

"Castiel, you decided to come and play with us," Anna smiled brightly at him as he twisted his body awkwardly.

"Balthazar, why did you bring him?" A small voice whispered.

"Yeah Balthazar, he's boring," another voice said to him.

Castiel looked at his feet sadly. He should have expected this. He didn't want to be here, he didn't even know why he was here.

"He's not boring!" A voice shouted, cutting through Castiel's thoughts, "You don't even know him! You can't just say he's boring when you haven't even spoken to him!"

Balthazar was looking at all the angels before him with disappointment carved in his expression. His arms were folded into his chest as he stared down all of his brothers and sisters individually; it seemed to be working as well. All the young children had dropped their heads shamefully.

"You didn't even give him a chance!" Balthazar continued, "I've only just met him and I can already tell that everything you think about him is wrong. He's kind and fun. I would love it if he wanted to be my friend!"

Castiel stood silently, staring at the cinnamon haired boy. He didn't know what to do. No one had ever said such nice things about him or stuck up for him like Balthazar just had. He had known all these people for as long as he could remember and nothing like that had ever come out of any of their mouths.

Castiel suddenly felt a small hand in his own and looked to the gleeful boy beside him. Balthazar smiled at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Cass," Anna said, breaking the silence that had fallen after Balthazar's speech, "What would you like to play?"

"Umm..." He stuttered, "I liked that game you were playing with the hiding..."

"Hide and Seek? Okay, I'll count," She smiled covering her eyes, "One..."

All the children ran in all different directions in search of the perfect hiding place.

Balthazar tugged on Castiel's hand, "Come on," he smiled brightly, "You can hide with me!"

As the two boys ran away from the clearing hand in hand, Castiel smiled.

_Author Note: There you go! I hope you liked it! I would love to here from you all! Please Review and if you enjoyed favourite and follow! Love ya all byeeee xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Little Angels_

_Author Note: This is where it starts getting serious, after a little fun of course. Thanks to ZenyZootSuit for the review! Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

Balthazar and Castiel giggled as yet another person ran passed them. The two boys had been hidden in a small bush in the gardens for about 10 minutes now. You may wonder how but the children are only young so places such as this are a little less obvious.

Zachariah was now the seeker and had only found a small group of the many that were playing the game. He was starting to get fed up but he wasn't going to let all his other siblings win. So, he meandered along and with the help of his previously found siblings he slowly began to find all the others.

The two boys were still yet to be found and were extremely orotund of this fact.

"We're really good at this game," Castiel said, an uncharacteristic grin spread across his face.

"We are indeed Cass!" Balthazar smiled back in a hush, "It's okay that I call you Cass, yes?"

Castiel nodded and thoughtful expression fell upon his face, "Do you have a shortened name?"

Balthazar thought, "Um... I don't think so, Balthazar's a hard name to shorten."

"I like your name," Castiel said quietly, "I don't think you need to shorten it because it's perfect just the way it is."

Castiel smiled at the raggy haired boy.

"Thanks..." He muttered blushing a little.

Large footsteps stopped their conversation as they sat quietly trying to avoid detection.

"Boo," the sandy haired archangel whispered, grabbing the two boys shoulders lightly.

The two jumped at the sudden sound and turned to a now laughing Gabriel. The elder angel just loved the classics. They proved pranks didn't need to be complicated to be completely hilarious.

"Your faces," he stuttered between laughs, "That was so funny."

Gabriel couldn't stop laughing, especially since the two boys were now sticking out their bottom lips and folding their arms across their chests. They looked so similar and absolutely adorable that the older angel couldn't help himself.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" He asked wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes and sitting down in front of the two boys trying his best to conceal himself in the bush.

"We're playing Hide and Seek," Balthazar replied.

Castiel nodded behind him, smiling slightly.

Gabriel was shocked to say the least. He'd never once succeeded in getting Castiel to join a game so, how did Balthazar do it? To his knowledge the two had never really met so, he couldn't fathom exactly why Castiel would be joining the games with Balthazar.

"You okay brother?" Castiel asked, waving a hand in front of the archangel's eyes.

"Yeah, just wondering what made you decide to join us finally," he smiled, ruffling the child's hair affectionately.

"Balthazar came to get me to play and I thought I would," he said with a small smile, poking Balthazar's arm in the process.

Balthazar giggled slightly and poked his brother back. This swiftly broke out into a poking war as the to boys poked each other while giggling in hushed tones. Neither had forgotten they were still hiding and they weren't about to give up.

Gabriel smiled at them both, as he made sure that they weren't found with a few harmless pranks from a distance. He didn't want this moment ruining. Castiel seemed happy with Balthazar. He wasn't sure how it had happened but Balthazar made Castiel smile and act as the child that he is. That is all he could ever ask for.

The sudden ching of swords flew through the air and a clap of thunder echoed under the clouds. Michael and Lucifer stood, silhouetted across the darkening sky. They stood above the recently silenced game, swords crossed against one another, their arms straining to hold the other sibling off.

From the other side of the clouds above, Raphael stood, taking in the scene. He had never been one to care for the squabbles between brothers. He understood completely that this wasn't just another petty argument but he didn't feel anything he did could change the fight that was currently unfolding between his elder and younger brothers.

Young angels ran to Gabriel as he stood, terrified of the scene that was playing out above them. Castiel and Balthazar moved closer to each other while the normally clean, white clouds were tinted grey. They both stayed sat and hid their eyes in each other's shoulders, not daring to glance up towards their beloved brothers.

Gabriel lowered himself to the ground and held every child tight to himself as the clash of metal surrounded them. His face hardened in anger as he saw all his younger siblings faces; terror strewn upon them.

He gripped them all tighter and pulled them into his embrace. They all huddled close to him, burying their faces in his clothing. He rocked them softly as he attempted to conceal the rage that was slowly building inside.

_Author Note: Thanks for reading this chapter. If you enjoyed, please review and follow and, if you think it deserves it, favourite! I would also love it if you took a look at some of my other stories! Merci!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Little Angels_

_Author Note: Thank you to ZenyZootSuit and Derp for the awesome reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, probably a really annoying ending for you all but I hope it leaves you wanting to read the next one!_

Chapter 6

Gabriel stayed put for as long as he possibly could, his siblings needed him right there as comfort. He never thought that it would come to this, all the small arguments and insults that had flown between the two were thought to be... Nothing to worry about. They're brothers and they love each other no matter what their differences in opinion are.

He could see Raphael above them all watching but not reacting. Gabriel's main worry for Castiel is that he'd turn into Raphael. It's not that Raphael was a bad guy but he was unemotional, things like this just didn't concern him. He'd rather stand by and let events run their course than resolve them with minimal damage.

Gabriel sat for a second and looked at all the younger angels, their faces buried in each others clothing. He had to cease their suffering, he had to go and stop the fight.

He knelt up and looked at all the angels before him.

"I'm sorry for our brothers behaviour," he began, holding back tears, "I'm going to go and talk to them, it's all going to be okay, I promise."

"It's not your fault Gabe," Balthazar mumbled looking at him and putting on a small smile, "Right?"

He turned to all his siblings who began to nod at Gabriel.

The elder angel smiled as a tear escaped his eye. He quickly wiped it away before standing and striding away from the group. Suddenly, he felt a small tug on his trouser leg and he looked down to see Castiel looked nervously at the fight, his hand clasping the trouser material.

"What is it Cassy?" He asked, placing a finger on the young child's chin and turning his head away from the scene.

"Be really careful," Castiel muttered holding back tears as he hugged Gabriel's leg tightly.

Gabriel bobbed down to his height and hugged him back. With a final squeeze he let go and began walking towards the fighting brothers.

**OoO**

Castiel returned an sat down with the rest of his siblings. Why did this have to happen? What was upsetting them so much that they would try to kill each other? He tried to think back to all the conversations he had had with each of his brothers recently. He thought about what Lucifer had told him, about how he loathed the humans that father had created. Could this be the cause of the battle raging above?

"Cass?" Balthazar whispered, moving over and sitting down beside the blue-eyed boy, "Do you think Gabriel can fix it?"

Castiel turned to face him. In all the time he'd know Balthazar -which was a rather short time- he'd never seen him without a smile on his face. Now, he looked indescribably sad and worried.

He moved closer to him and wrapped his small arms around him tightly, "I'm sure he'll be fine. He'll sort everything out for us and he'll come back down here and we can finish our game."

Balthazar nodded against Castiel's shoulder as a tear escaped from the corner of his eye. It fell onto his brothers shirt and formed a small circle.

Castiel leaned back and wiped his tears away as Gabriel had done with him. He smiled as best as he could and stood reaching out a hand.

As Balthazar reached to take it, a scream rolled across the clouds. The two boys turned quickly towards the shriek. Anna had fallen to her knees and was looking, fearfully, in the direction of the fighting. The boys turned as a body fell from the platform, limply to the floor.

**OoO**

When Gabriel flew onto the platform he wasn't prepared for the view before him. His brothers were locked in a battle surrounded by wind, greying the clouds at their feet. All that could be seen from the outside was a mere glint from a quick moving sword as the battle between siblings continued.

Occasional shouts of pain broke through the wind making Gabriel wince. He gritted his teeth. Gabriel couldn't understand how their squabbles had gotten this far. He knew they didn't want to hurt each other so he couldn't fathom a reason why the problems they were having had escalated this much.

"Michael, Lucifer?!" He bellowed into the winds as he charged through in search of his brothers, "You're brothers, don't do this!"

Gabriel continued to shout at them through the howling circle of wind. The clashing of swords grew louder as he approached the middle where his brothers would be.

At the first sign of them Gabriel called out, "Please, stop!"

Neither did as they put everything into each movement they made. Lucifer swiftly sidestepped an attack coming from his left before turning and striking towards the eldest's face. Michael barely managed to dodge it and he winces as it shallowly slices his cheek. A few quick steps from the both of them and Lucifer was bending over backwards, the swords crossed dangerously close to his neck.

Gabriel pushed Michael off and gave Lucifer a hand to help him to his feet.

"This ridiculous!" Gabriel shouted over the hoot of the wind surrounding them, "There are other ways to solve these problems!"

"Stay out of it Gabriel," Michael shouted back at him with authority.

"We didn't want to involve any of you in this," Lucifer shouted, his eyes saddening as he placed a hand gently on the man's shoulder, "Please just leave..."

Michael saw an opportunity to end and he ran at the two brothers, his sword aimed at Lucifer's chest. It should have been too late. Lucifer should have died and then none of the future events including the misery of the Winchester's would have occurred. Everything would have been solved.

In the last second before Gabriel moved in front of the sword. Everything froze. The wind died, the clouds returned to their usual pure white as Gabriel's eyes fluttered closed and he fell backwards over the edge.

_Author Note: Cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed and that it isn't too annoying! Please review, I love reading them all and it puts a smile on my face! Favourite and follow as well if you think its worthy!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Little Angels_

_Author Note: Special thanks to Drarry2, Snow Droplets and ToBoldlyWrite for the really nice reviews! Enjoy!_

Chapter 7

All sound ceased as Castiel saw the silhouette fall to the ground. It was as if the day had been paused around him. He sat, so many emotions colliding that he wasn't sure how he felt. He watched the body fall, lifelessly to the cloud but he couldn't persuade himself to move. Somehow he knew, he knew that it was Gabriel.

"Cass!" Balthazar yelled, gripping his shoulder tightly and shaking him, "Quickly, we have to go and help them!"

Everyone else was sat, crying silently. Castiel looked up at Balthazar, his face blank, almost confused. He got to his feet and began to run towards the place where one of his brothers had fallen. Balthazar caught up quickly and slid his hand into Castiel's. He wasn't sure why but, he knew that Castiel was struggling with everything that had just happened. He needed someone to stay by his side while he was running towards the site.

As the two boys neared the area, the flapping of wings was heard as Raphael arrived in front of the two boys.

"I can't let you pass," he said unemotionally, "I don't think he'd want you to see this."

Raphael stood firmly in place and watched the children carefully for any sign that they were going to try and pass him. He'd seen everything that had happened from above and while he wanted to help his younger brother behind him, he knew that he mustn't let the younger ones see. He also knew that, both Michael and Lucifer would be there now.

"You have to let us passed," Balthazar pleaded, "We need to check everything's okay. We have to try and help!"

Raphael looked at both of the angels and shook his head, "I can't, and everything is fine. It was only a fall," he replied calmly, trying to ensure that neither child attempted to go to their brother. He looked over at Castiel who was stood, staring and blank faced.

Castiel closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt it build up inside him until he felt himself move. He slowly opened his eyes.

To his and everyone else's surprise he had moved from his previous position next to Balthazar to where he currently stood, behind Raphael's back. His mouth dropped open for a second before he began to run. He knew he had to be quick. If head managed to do that then he was sure Raphael could already and he didn't want his brother stopping him again. He loved every single one of his brothers but this he wanted to do alone.

Just then he found his brother. Michael and Lucifer were knelt down beside Gabriel not daring to touch him. All the emotions inside him crashed as anger seared through his body and he ran at his brothers.

Neither noticed until it was too late and Castiel through them out of the way with strength that he shouldn't have possessed at such a young age. He fell to his knees and delicately lifted his brother's shirt off the deep, bloody wound.

"G-g," Castiel stuttered as the name caught in his throat. Tears dribbled down his cheeks falling onto Gabriel's shirt that was spattered deep crimson.

Gabriel's large hand caressed Castiel's cheek and wiped at the tears with his thumb.

"I'm okay," he whispered with a small smile at the young boy knelt beside him, "You don't need to worry about me."

"But," Castiel started before being cut off swiftly by Gabriel.

"Shh..." He breathed pulling his younger brother to his shoulder making sure he stayed clean, "I'll be fine in a little while."

"Its all my fault," Castiel cried onto his shoulder, "I should never have asked so many questions. This wouldn't have happened if I had just kept them to myself!"

"Don't say that," Gabriel sighed weakly, "If you didn't ask questions you wouldn't be you and you wouldn't be my favourite."

Gabriel smiled and kissed Castiel's ear affectionately. He moves Castiel's hair out of his face so he can speak to him, "Don't blame yourself, nothing they do is your fault. They just have their differences and it looks like nothing will change that anytime soon. Do you promise me you won't?"

Castiel nodded slowly, sitting back up and drying his tears.

"Can I try something please?" Castiel asked looking at Gabriel determinedly.

"Of course you can Cassy."

Castiel breathes in deeply and lays his hands gently on the wound in his brother's chest. Gabriel breathes deeply as he holds back a whimper, he can't alert Castiel to the pain that's filling his body.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," he says before closing his eyes tightly and concentrating.

Gabriel lies still, looking at the young angel, puzzled. Suddenly, all his strength return and he was able to sit up. He turned towards the small angel and stared in disbelief. The hole in his chest was slowly healing up with every second. He couldn't believe what was happening, he shouldn't be able to do this. Of course him and his older brothers could do it with a single touch but this was incredible. Castiel was the youngest and although it was taking a long time and a lot of concentration, he was slowly healing Gabriel.

Castiel's eyes fluttered open as he took his hands from his brother's chest and lay down steadily. It was the first time he'd ever attempted it on such a large scale. After seeing Gabriel heal Virgil after he'd fallen and grazed his knee he'd been trying to learn how. He'd managed small things like a bruised shin or a cut finger without much effort but this was different. It was physically and mentally exhausting.

Gabriel sat up slowly; only a sharp pain remained where not too long ago a gaping hole was. He looked to the young angel who was laid looking above him, breathing heavily.

"How did you do that?" He asked picking him up and sitting him gently on his lap.

"Practice," he breathed out, barely a whisper, "Lots of practice."

"Well, thank you," Gabriel muttered leaning Castiel's head against his shoulder, "You have to rest now but thank you for everything you did."

Castiel laid his head against the man and turned to cuddle into his chest.

"I didn't want to lose you, I love you brother," he whispered before

closing his eyes and falling asleep.

_Author Note: Reviews are appreciated! If you're enjoying it then follow to get updates and favourite if you think its worthy! Love ya all for reading this far!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Little Angels_

_Author Note: Special Thanks to Snow Droplets and Drarry2 for the wonderful reviews! I'm not too happy with this one but I hope you enjoy all the same!_

Chapter 8

Castiel woke up on a bed in a bright white room. Sitting up, he noticed many other beds in front of and beside him.

"You're up," Gabriel said from his left while stretching out his back, "I didn't know any angel could sleep for this long."

Gabriel smiled fondly at the young angel's face as he yawned and sat up slowly. Castiel's eyes were watering lightly from the yawn and no one could deny that he looked absolutely adorable. Again, Gabriel felt it wasn't necessary to tell the boy that now.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked, now standing and looking at him.

"Perfectly Cassy," he smiled, showing the young angel that he was just that. He was unsure of the young angels state, as his expression was hard to read.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good," Castiel muttered as he noticed the pure white suit his brother was wearing.

Gabriel wasn't one to go with what everyone else thought so he never wore a suit like all the others. He preferred baggy clothing to the usual formal attire of his brothers. That's why, when Castiel looked upon his brother, he knew something important was happening.

"What are doing?" He asked bluntly, not wanting to prolong the archangel's answer.

"It's my turn to go down to earth," Gabriel smiled at his younger sibling, "I'm going to tell a lucky woman that she's going to have a child."

Castiel opened his mouth to reply but was unsure of what to say.

"That doesn't seem that important..." Castiel muttered more to himself that Gabriel.

"Joshua found me this morning and informed me that father is sending a son to earth to live amongst the humans. He said that he's chosen a mother and I need to tell her everything," Gabriel explained to the young boy, shifting the suit jacket on his shoulder; he really wasn't used to it yet.

"Why doesn't he just send one of us?"

"That Cassy, is a good question," Gabriel replied standing and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Our father works in mysterious ways."

Castiel nodded and stood also.

"I must be off," Gabriel sighed, "Look after everyone while I'm gone, I know you can."

Gabriel ruffled Castiel's hair and poked his nose gently before giving him a small wave of his hand. Giving him one last smiled, he clicked his fingers and disappeared.

**OoO**

Gabriel arrived in the young women's kitchen as she was cleaning the floor. She was young with long, dark hair and fair skin. A loose fitting blue dress hung on her figure and a white apron was tied around her waist. When the archangel appeared in front of her she dropped her cloth in sheer surprise.

Gabriel had surrounded himself by angelic light for dramatic affect and to be honest, he was quite fond of the perfect image the humans had created of his family. It was a thousand times better than the truth that was for sure.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, after the initial shock, her body still jittering slightly in fear.

"Don't be afraid," Gabriel said bobbing down to her height and dropping the lighting affect so he didn't unintentionally blind her, "I'm Gabriel the archangel and I'm hear to give you some good news from God."

The woman looked up at the archangel's face and nodded slightly, "Okay, " she replied calming slightly.

Gabriel looked at her, "What's your name?"

"Mary," she replied a little confused, she thought God's messenger would be aware of her name if he had an important message for her.

"Well Mary, have you got a fella?" he asked snapping his fingers and sitting down on the chair that materialized.

"Y-yes," she stuttered, shocked by the sudden appearance of a wooden chair.

"You need to see him right away because you are going to have God's child," Gabriel informed her, a comforting smile on his face.

Her features widened at the wondrous news and she looked at Gabriel, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"Why me? Why now?" She asked.

"That's what we're all wondering," Gabriel murmured, plucking a sweet from thin air and sliding it in his mouth, "Can't really tell you anything else except; father wants you to call the boy Jesus. Sorry about that."

Gabriel really wasn't greatly impressed by the choice of the name and wasn't a hundred percent sure why his father had chosen it but again, it wasn't his place to doubt his father's wishes.

"Thank you so much Gabriel!" She exclaimed standing and smiling lightly at the angel before her, "I promise that I'll be the best mother possible!"

"Good, I'll be going now," Gabriel said clicking his fingers and removing the chair from view and enveloping himself in blinding light, "I'll be back for his birth."

And with that he left the young Mary to inform her, husband of the news.

**OoO**

Gabriel sat a top the stable where Mary was currently giving birth to his youngest half brother. He sighed deeply and lay back onto the straw covered structure. He gazed at the brightest star, glinting above the barn spreading is brilliant white light over the scene.

The soft cries of the newly born Jesus carried out of the barn alerting the world to his arrival. Animals surrounding the family fell silent and peace surrounded each and every one of them.

It was perfect. The baby wriggled gently in his mothers arms as the father looked down on him with incredible love. All this reminded Gabriel of the times before the humans when he would run with his father across the cloud top, squealing happily with his other siblings.

How times had changed since then. Now his father was never around. He'd vanished. Everything was different and nothing could be done, it seemed, to fix the problem. The youngest angels, like Castiel, would never feel the love Gabriel had once felt with his father.

_Author Note: I hope you didn't hate the chapter too much XD If you are enjoying this story so far then follow to get updates and if you think it's worthy give it a favourite! Please review; I love to read them all. Thanks for your continued support! Love ya all xx_


	9. Chapter 9

_Little Angels_

_Author Note: Thank you to every single one of you that is following or has favourited this story! It makes me so happy when I see that someone new has done! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 9

Gabriel arrived back to his home and quickly snapped back into his loose clothing. The atmosphere didn't seem to have changed much, which worried him as he stepped outside.

There were no small angels gleefully laughing and running after one another in sight. The usual bright light hovering around the family was gone; replaced by a dim yellowing one. No laughter could be heard only the low murmuring of dull conversation echoed around the cloud top.

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked, appearing beside the man.

Ever since the man had left nine months ago Castiel had practiced everything just to please the archangel on his return. However, the sadness evident on his brothers face stopped him in his tracks.

"Brother, are you okay?" He asked quietly, looking up at the angel and holding his sleeve lightly between his fingers.

"Y-yes," he sighed deeply, "I'm sorry, I'm not sure quite what I was expecting."

The sandy haired man looked down to the angel with a smile on his face. The smile wasn't fooling anyone. The smile showed his true feelings of disappointment and anger filling his insides. His hatred for what his older brothers had done built up inside him, only being held down when his younger siblings arrived. Smiles brandished their faces as they leapt joyfully at him.

"We've missed you!" They all chorused.

"I've missed you all too," he shouted bobbing down and holding his arms out as they all ran into him.

He laughed quietly as he fell and they all piled on top of him giggling.

Castiel stood to the side if the group, his head tilted in confusion at the strange feelings radiating from his older brother. He wasn't sure what was happening but it was making all his siblings smile so it can't be that bad.

"Let's all play tig!" Gabriel shouted before poking Balthazar on the nose and shouting, "Tig, you're it!"

Balthazar span round and ran towards Castiel as all the other angels scrambled. Castiel stood watching with confusion as everyone else ran away.

"Tig! You're it!" Balthazar yelled, poking Castiel's arm and turning to run.

Noticing that Castiel hadn't run after him he came back, "Cass, you're meant to run after everyone."

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"It's part of the game!" Balthazar laughed, "You're meant to run after us. When you tap one of us lightly they are it and you have to run away."

Castiel thought about it and nodded.

"Good," Balthazar smiled before turning and running, "Can't catch me!"

Castiel started running and suddenly disappeared, reappearing in front of a hiding Uriel, "Tig, you're it!"

"Hey, that's not fair Castiel!" He shouted standing up and looking angrily at his brother, "You have to run after us not do that!"

"I don't understand what I did wrong," Castiel said blank faced.

Uriel's feature soften as he began to laugh, "Castiel, you're really funny!"

All the angels joined Uriel in laughing as Castiel continued to stand confused but happy.

Gabriel watched from a far. The light born from the happiness of his siblings grew stronger as they laughed and ran with Castiel. He smiled a little and turned from his family to walk towards the edge of the clouds.

Sadness began to envelope him as he sat down at the edge of the cloud thinking about the choice he'd made.

"Are you going somewhere?" Castiel asked appearing beside the hazel-eyed man.

He sighed deeply and looked at the angel with a sad smile. He picked him up and placed him on his knee and held him comfortably to his chest.

"Yes," he breathed.

"Where?" Castiel enquired looking out across the skyline dreamily.

"I'm not sure. I just can't stay here," he muttered.

Castiel turned and looked at his older brother concernedly, "When are you coming back?"

"That's another question I just don't know the answer to Cassy."

Gabriel sighed deeply, avoiding the young boys eyes and looking out. He truly couldn't answer Castiel's questions. He was leaving. All the stress from the situation between his brothers, the constant fighting, it was wearing away at him. He had tried desperately to protect every single member of his family but he had discovered it couldn't be done. Gabriel would sit for hours trying to come up with plans to ensure everyone's happiness but it always ended without an answer and that was something that he couldn't deal with any longer. He just had to take some time away from it all.

Castiel twisted in Gabriel's hold and wrapped his arms as far around Gabriel as he could manage and rested his head on his chest.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered quietly, tears seeping silently out of the corners of his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too Cassy," Gabriel mumbled, his voice cracking slightly as he held back tears.

"When it's my turn to leave I'll do my job and find you," Castiel told him, his tears dribbling slowly over his cheek, "We'll play tig and make lollipops and we'll play happily together again."

More tears flooded out of Castiel's eyes as he gripped tighter onto Gabriel's brown coat.

"You promised me we'd be together always," he cried as quietly as he could manage.

"I know and, I'm sorry Cassy but I can't stay here. Michael and Lucifer are destroying our home and our family with their incessant fighting and I can't carry their burdens as well as my own."

Gabriel looked down at his teary eyed brother and kissed his head softly, "I'm so sorry..."

Castiel shook his head against Gabriel's chest, "It's not your fault."

Gabriel held back tears as he hugged the young angel and stroked his hair for the last time. He slowly stood and held the boy to him before setting him on the ground.

He thought he was doing the right thing but if he was, why did his heart ache. He had to leave, if he stayed he didn't know what might happen. He couldn't see his brothers suffer any longer. He had to leave.

Placing Castiel down he poked his nose and smiled fondly at him, "You always were my favourite."

With that, he walked backwards off the edge of the clouds and dove off elegantly.

_Author Note: Merry Christmas Eve Eve! Only two sleeps left until Christmas and I'm super pumped! Just wanted to quickly say to anyone that is also reading my Sherlock fic called 'Child's Play' (You should read it, it's super awesome! XD) I have finally managed to complete the Christmas chapter and let me tell you it's a big one! I've had a lot of fun writing it and I really hope that you enjoy it! I also want to promote RainyDays-and-DayDreams fic called Love Everlasting (It's Johnlock) I have really enjoyed reading it and I really hope that you can do. It has inspired me and I'm going to write a Destiel 30 day OTP challenge because of it! _

_Enough on that. If you are enjoying this and you want an e-mail telling you when I update then follow and if you think it's worthy than give it a favourite! I also love reviews so if you have time can you review? I really enjoy reading every single one of them and they all make my day!_

_I hope you have a lovely Christmas and I'll update on New Year's Eve Eve! Love you all soooo much! xx_


	10. Chapter 10

_Little Angels_

_Author Note: Special thanks to just one lurker for the really nice review. I'm enjoying writing this story and I love hearing what you guys think. I would love it if more of you gave a quick review but thanks for reading this story. It always makes me smile when I see that the stats have gone up! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love ya all!_

Chapter 10

Castiel couldn't speak as he sat alone in the place he'd just witnessed his brother leave. He wiped his eyes gently, keeping back yet more tears that threatened to spill over.

"Cass!" Balthazar shouted running to his blue eyed friend, "Cass have you seen Gabe?"

Castiel looked at him sadly.

"What's wrong?" Balthazar asked, sitting down beside him.

Castiel just shook his head and sat silently.

"Please Cassy," Balthazar scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Castiel.

Castiel just sat in his embrace. He didn't want to tell his brother what had just happened before he'd arrived. He didn't want to admit to himself that it had just happened. He didn't know what to do. Castiel loved Gabriel and he was the only one of his older brothers that wanted to help him. He was the only one that have him confidence. Sitting beside the young boy was his one and only friend left in heaven.

"Cass?" Balthazar asked, dragging him out from his thoughts, "Where's Gabriel gone?"

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke, "He-He left."

Balthazar sat shocked, "But why?" He asked tears coming to his eyes, "Im sorry Cass. I know you liked him, we all did."

"I didn't just like him!" Cass shouted, "I loved him, he was my only friend! He stayed with me when no one would even talk to me! Now I'm all alone!"

Balthazar looked at him hurt, "What am I to you then?"

"No, Balthazar, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that.." Castiel said hastily, looking at the hurt on his newly made friends face.

"No, I knew what you meant," Balthazar whispered, standing up, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he turned and ran.

Castiel didn't see the point in getting up and going after him. He would probably mess it up and make it worse than already was. He wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with the situation. He was hopelessly loss without his brother beside him and encouraging him to make friends. But he was alone now and he didn't know what he was going to do without him.

OoO

Raphael landed beside his two brothers who were sat awkwardly side by side.

"Gabriel's gone," he informed them hastily, "I didn't see where he fell but I'm sure he'll be easy enough to find."

The two brothers looked at each other guiltily. They both knew it was them that had done this. Gabriel had always stayed away from the older siblings arguments and spent more time making the younger children laugh.

He'd never been one for angel politics. He was the fun father figure for everyone when God disappeared. Even Michael, Raphael and Lucifer considered him as such. However, now he was gone, who would take his place?

"I don't think he wants to be found," Lucifer muttered, looking at his feet.

"We can't just let him leave, no one has ever done that," Raphael said looking at him pointedly.

"I just can't grasp why it's such an issue."

Raphael looked at his brother and sighed. To be honest, Raphael couldn't either but he knew that Gabriel was the one that kept the family together and without him, he feared they'd fall apart.

"We can't leave him down there," Michael spoke finally, "Father has plans for him, for us all and he can't fulfil them if he's not here with us."

"Maybe these were his plans," Lucifer spoke, "He could have foreseen that this was going to happen."

"Unlikely," Raphael said, "He still hasn't found his true vessel.

Michael nodded, "He'll be dead soon if he doesn't find a vessel. It can't be any vessel either."

Archangels were a bit different to he normal angel due to the select group that could be their vessel. Most humans couldn't contain the angelic presence and would explode under the pressure. This meant that it was incredibly hard to find a suitable vessel.

"We'll retrieve him before then," Raphael spoke gruffly.

"It shouldn't be hard. We'll be able to sense his grace considering he still has it," Michael replied, standing and peering out over his siblings.

He saw them all, obliviously playing through heavens garden as they giggled uncontrollably. Everyone was playing accept Castiel who was sat under a tree, his head on his knee. Castiel had returned to his normal self which sadden the oldest angel.

He had enjoyed watching his youngest brother playing with all the others around their home. He didn't know what to do no he'd fallen back into the shadows, away from the group.

He turned to his brothers who hadn't moved and looked at them both.

"We need to being Gabriel back. It won't be the same without him," Michael confirmed walking to the edge and closing his eyes in search of his younger brothers grace.

He searched what seemed to be every corner of the earth checking fit the possibility that he'd found one who was capable. Nothing.

Michael frown as he opened his eyes and looks at his confused brother.

"I can't find him," Michael muttered, "Where could he have got to?

_Author Note: What did you think? Tell me by posting a quick review and follow if you want an e-mail when I update. If you enjoyed it a LOT then favourite it._

_I'm not going to update this story until the new year so I want to say: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope that this year was wonderful and that you are all looking forward to next year! I certainly am._

_I have a new destiel fanfic ready to put up. It'll be called _'Do You Love Me?' _and it will be for the 30 Day OTP Challenge so will be uploaded everyday for in January from the 2nd. I'm really looking forward to the challenge and it's going to be my first 'Romance' Fanfic so it's going to truly be a challenge. If you guys like destiel then I would love it if you would check it out! Thanks for continuing with this story and I hope you have a brilliant New Years Eve and Day! xx_


	11. Chapter 11

_Little Angels_

_Chapter 11_

_Author Note: Special thanks to timelords-have-the-impala for the special incentive! XD_

_This is the first of a few 'Fun Times with Gabriel' chapters. I like Gabriel, my friend (MintBlue) loves him an unhealthy amount, but not too much, just the right amount but enough to want to marry him. She reads my chapters quite a while before you guys, sorry but she deserves it for the ideas. Most of the things in these chapters were her ideas. I hope you enjoy the change._

Earth wasn't as Gabriel had expected. Much like heaven there were trees and shrubbery. Humans, as a species, were rather peculiar though. They would pluck the trees 'fruit' and 'eat' it. He remember stories his face had told him about this but he couldn't understand how this benefitted them but he assumed that there must be a purpose.

He flew around in desperate search of his vessel. He was painfully aware that soon his older brothers were going to be on his case. He had to find his vessel and then discover a way to hide amidst the humans.

He wasn't certain which time to check. His vessel had to be alive when he was given his task down on earth and since he wasn't sure which prophet he was destined to guard, he wasn't entirely sure what to do.

Eventually, after many time skips, he found his vessel. He looked exactly like him and it was a rather strange thing to see. Neither you nor I will ever get this feeling of being one of many.

Gabriel's meat suit was sat at the bar, nursing a large glass of yellow-brown liquid. He was drunk but, not your regular kind of drunk, your 'I was depressed so I'm going to drown my sorrows in beer' kind of drunk. He was short, which Gabriel wasn't happy about. He had hoped that heaven had accidentally got the height wrong or that his brothers were just exceptionally tall. But, sadly, that wasn't the case.

His hair looked like it had been savaged by a large murder of crows and his eyes were dark.

Gabriel sighed deeply, more than a little frustrated. He was hoping that getting a vessel would be easy, that you'd pop down, ask and they'd be delighted. However, now he was here, it didn't look like it was going to be that easy.

"Another, Richard?" A gruff voice asked snapping Gabriel from his thoughts.

The bar tender was a tall, slightly larger man with rough features and jet black hair. He cleaned a glass with his large hands before filling it with the same liquid as earlier.

Gabriel appeared beside Richard causing him to spill a bit of his rather full glass.

"What the-" the man started looking at Gabriel with tired and disbelieving eyes.

"I'm an angel and you are my vessel. Gotta make this quick I'm sort of having a problem with my family," Gabriel rushed not expecting the man to start crying with laughter.

"Who the hell do you think I am?!" Richard shouted between laughter.

Gabriel looked the man up and down his face scrunching in confusion, "I just told you."

"Richard?" The bartender asked looking at the cackling man who, to him, was laughing at thin air.

"Can you believe this lunatic?" Richard continued laughing, "He says he's an angel!"

"Yeah..." The bar tender stretch out as he slowly backed away and walked out of the door.

Richard stopped laughing for a moment, a little confused at his long term friends reaction.

"I can prove I'm who I say I am," Gabriel tried, looking at the man with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

"Go on then. I want a girl in a bunny costume holding a four tiered chocolate fudge cake," Richard spewed out.

It was very clear that he had a sweet tooth.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, thinking about what the man had just described and hoping his training wouldn't let him down now. Luckily for him a beautiful, blonde in a pink and white bunny costume appeared before him. She was holding an oozing, rich brown coloured cake which she held out towards the two men.

Richard's jaw dropped, "That's.. She's... How..."

Richard stumbled over his words like that for a while until he finally gave up and turned back to the smirking angel.

"So, Dick, the question is, can I use you as my vessel?" Gabriel asked confidently. The look in the man's eyes was one of complete and utterly unmistakeable joy.

"You can do whatever you want as long as I get stuff like this everyday!"

Gabriel nodded before transforming back into his true, light form and entering the mans body.

Darkness was all Gabriel could see until his eyes flickered open and he was in his vessel. After checking everything was working fine Gabriel returned to his original time.

As he went to land on a large area of grass, he stumbled a bit, steering himself off course. He clearly wasn't fully in control yet and as he tried to figure out what was happening, he saw where he was headed.

A man with a beard was seated on the grass alongside a beautiful lady with long curls, cascading over her shoulders. And Gabriel was going to fall right on top of them.

"Er... Hey! Look out below!" Gabriel yelled before he promptly dropped onto the lady's lap.

"Hey," he said with a little wave.

The woman's face was classic as she looked down at the wind blown angel stretched across her lap.

With, what seemed to be little effort on her part, she shoved the archangel off her lap and about 100 meters from where she was sat. Gabriel hit against a tree and fell to the grass where a few squirrels had just been picking acorns.

He shook his head and promptly clicked his finger, appearing beside the couple once more.

"So what are you?" He asked, looking at them with an all knowing smug look on his face.

"I believe that to be my question to you," the woman replied coolly.

"And I believe I asked you first," the angel replied, a smirk still evident on his face.

"I'm King of Asgard, Odin and this is my Queen, Frigga" the bearded man replied with authority.

"Oh... You're the "King of the nine realms"," Gabriel said, making quotation marks with his fingers, "We were warned to stay away from you by our father. You're meant to be all powerful or something."

"And who would your father be? He seems a man with good common sense."

"Omnipotent, omniscient Lord God," Gabriel replied, looking at his nails as to disguise the larger smirk forming on his lips. His father created a world with billions of species, he's pretty confident he'd won.

"So we're dealing with an angel my wife," Odin mutters, unfazed by what Gabriel had just told him, "Which one are you then? Michael?"

Gabriel's smirk fell as he looked at the couple in disbelief. They'd just been told that he was the son of Gad and all they do is ask which 'one' he is. Gabriel just couldn't believe it.

"Excuse me? I'm the archangel Gabriel and-" he snapped his fingers and appeared between the two rulers, "I was expecting a bit more respectful reaction!"

The two smiled and then began to laugh.

"You just fell out of the sky onto us, I think our reaction is perfectly acceptable!" Frigga responded.

"Young man, I think you could use a little guidance on controlling yourself on Midgard!" Odin laughed heartily.

Then came an idea from Gabriel. If he was taken to Asgard then his brothers would have no way of tracking him down. He could become an Asgardian to cover him up in a way. It might just work.

"I really do need help don't I?" Gabriel started casually, "I would love it if I could go to your house and you could teach me a few things about control. I would really appreciate it."

The husband and wife looked at each other having a silent conversation amongst themselves. They nodded gently at each other before Odin said, "Come with us then."

Gabriel did an inside dance of joy. His plan was working and now he could stay out of reach of his brothers for a little while at least.

"Thank you. How so we get there?" He enquired expecting some sort of transportation or spell.

Odin smiled lightly before looking up to the sky and shouting, "Heimdall, open the bifröst!"

_Author Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would love to read what you think so drop me a quick review and tell me! If you enjoyed this then follow to get e-mails when I update and favourite if you really really liked it! Love you all xx_


End file.
